


New Beginnings

by Symone_Nicole



Category: DC (Comics), DC - Fandom
Genre: Atlantean bonding ritual, I suck at tagging, M/M, Mpreg, Wedding, i suck at summaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symone_Nicole/pseuds/Symone_Nicole
Summary: Kaldur'ahm and Dick Grayson have done many things together, and this time they were getting married the Atlantean way.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jackson Hyde, Dick Grayson/Kaldur'ahm
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phantom_Siren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Siren/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Coming Home For Dinner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987137) by [Symone_Nicole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symone_Nicole/pseuds/Symone_Nicole). 



Dick Grayson stepped back into the mirror as he looked at his suit. It was the best model that would ensure his safety during today’s ritual. It felt surreal to him even though they got married just the day before on land. He was able to make tremendous progress on his suit just for today with Bruce’s help. If anything were to go wrong then he knew that Kaldur would be there for him, Kaldur was always there for him. 

He was standing on the shore of the beach, and the sun was just starting to rise when Bruce called out to him.

“Nervous?” Bruce asked him as they looked out at the calmed waters.

“Nervous? Me? Never” Dick smiled. Dick looked behind Bruce and could see J walking up while rubbing sunscreen into his skin. “It’s not like we just got married yesterday.”

The waters started to change and Aquaman appeared before him. “Ah,” Aquaman noticed Bruce right away and gave him a slight nod. “Are you ready, Dick?”

“It’s not like he can back out of now,” J muttered under a slight jab to the side from Bruce. “I’m just kiddin’! You know, to liven it up? It feels like we are sending the poor kid off to war.”

“Something like that,” Dick murmured under his breath but then smirked, “I understand you, J. It does feel like that, doesn't it?”

“I trust that Kaldur nor you will let anything happen to him,” Bruce said, leveling Aquaman with a renowned Batman glare.

“Ah, you worry too much, Bruce. He’ll return just fine,” Aquaman assured him as Dick placed his breather in his mouth.

“Ah, wait kid!” Joker said rummaging through the pockets of his swim trunks. They were purple with black and green bats on them. “These are for you. Don’t wanna come back with any unwanted surprises.”

“Thanks,” Dick laughed, grabbing the long pack of condoms. Dick tucked him into a hidden pocket.

“We should be off,” Aquaman stated.

“See you later,” Dick said, giving his farewells.

Aquaman and Dick descended into the ocean depths and when they were just outside of Atlantis boundaries they were met by the other Atlanteans. Two of the Atlanteans swam towards him, each carrying a large brown pot. They both simultaneously started drawing on his suit in intricate designs as another Atlantean started chanting. 

“So, how much does Bruce really know what’s going to happen today?” Aquaman asked.

“His biggest worry is that I’ll wind up pregnant,” Dick responded.

Aquaman throws his head back in laughter, “now Joker’s comment makes more sense, though directed at the wrong individual.”

“Kaldur and I will get through anything together--we always have.” 

“Seems to me you’re always throwing Kaldur’ahm into your schemes,” Aquaman responded with a smirk. “You could have told Bruce about the hunt. I’m sure he would have understood and it’s not like he could have stopped you.”

“Are we talking about the same Bruce? Just making sure.” Dick’s smile was halted by the sudden banging of the drums beating off one by one. He could feel his stomach dropping like an endless pit. He could do this--what was a couple of fish when you’ve fought Gotham’s worst?

Three Atlanteans appeared in front of him each bearing weapons as the drums and the chanting continue. They carried an Atlantean sword, spear, and an ax. Dick grabbed the spear, he did also bring his own weapons just in case, Aquaman told him it was allowed.

Aquaman gave a brief speech, most of it was Atlantean and Dick would admit he knew barely half of what the king was saying. He knew it was about today’s ceremony, he knew it was about him, and he knew it was about the hunt. He steeled his nerves when Aquaman looked at him and spoke, “let the hunt begin.”

Kaldur’ahm looked out of the glass window when he heard the drums. The trumpet sounded and Kaldur’ahm knew that the hunt had officially begun. His attendant rubbed a scrub across his shoulders and down his arms.

“Relax, Kaldur’ahm,” Mera spoke when she noticed Kaldur’ahm staring out of the window. “I’ve heard many things about Dick Grayson, I’m sure he will be alright.”

“I keep telling myself that but I’m still unnerved, my queen,” Kaldur’ahm responded. “On land, many people still look down on same-sex couples and yet I’m more nervous about this wedding than the one from yesterday.”

“You trust him, do you not?”

Kaldur’ahm sighed, “I do trust him, and I trust him to do something completely reckless and foolish and yet I’m not there to help him!” Kaldur’ahm was speaking quickly, Atlantean flowing off his tongue as fast as Dick is on his motorcycle. He paused briefly, “I should be there to help him… we take turns, you know?”

Mera smiled softly, “perhaps it was not enough, Kaldur’ahm. Besides, no one can control who the spirits deem who hunts.”

Kaldur’ahm clicked his tongue, “I know.”

When Kaldur’ahm told Mera and Aquaman he would marry Dick, he also told him that he would do the hunt. However, Dick wanted to be respectful to Atlantean customs and take part in the engagement ritual. The engagement ritual decides who hunts and who receives the hunt. Usually in male and female couples, it is the male who hunts and the female who waits in return. It wasn’t always the case, but Atlanteans have always associated the one who hunts as the male. It was like declaring to his people that he was a bottom, which wasn’t wrong but they didn’t need to know that. 

He was older than Dick, he had boyfriends before Dick, and he had sexual partners before he even heard of Robin, the boy wonder. When Dick turned eighteen and was ready to make their relationship more intimate, Kaldur’ahm took on the role that he knew best--and Dick was extremely jealous when he learned that other guys have held Kaldur’ahm. But over the years of the relationship, Dick had become more adventurous in the bedroom and they occasionally switched. Kaldur’ahm sat there while his other attendant started to massage his legs about the last time he held Dick. He had to think long and hard before he remembered their trip in Tahiti. Tahiti was over two years ago. Has it really been that long? It’s not like Kaldur’ahm was complaining--their intimate moments were still extraordinary. Perhaps it doesn’t feel that long ago since recently, Dick has been into Kaldur’ahm bossing him around in bed.

“Perhaps it has been less frequent than I thought,” Kaldur’ahm murmured.

“What was that?” Mera asked.

Kaldur’ahm shook his head, “nothing, my queen--do you know if he’ll have any contenders today?”

“You know I can’t tell you that, Kaldur’ahm. You trust him, so let the seas take care of the rest.” 

Dick Grayson did have a contender, he recognized him immediately. He was Agual, the Atlantean that Aquaman introduced to Kaldur’ahm’s parents. He showed up with his blonde hair braided down his back and different marks decorated on his skin. Dick decided that he wouldn’t let Agual’s presence phase him, all he had to do was out hunt him.

Aquaman told Dick Grayson about the sea creatures that were acceptable to return on a mating hunt. The grander the creature the more impressed Atlanteans would be, especially since he was human. What matters the most was that if he had a contender he would need to out hunt them. If the contender’s hunt was grander this his own then they would have the right to challenge him to a duel. Dick Grayson might consider himself a little crazy, but not dumb enough to fight an Atlantean in water.

Dick had studied the sea creature he was going to hunt for today. It was a large squid, not Kraken level large, which was slain many centuries ago, but big enough. It was his sure way of making sure he wouldn’t have anyone able to challenge him once the hunt ended. The only creature above this giant squid, even Aquaman admitted he hasn’t heard of it being sighted in the past centuries. Dick did his research, which was basically scouring through deep-sea fisherman forums. If anyone saw a notable gigantic squid it would be on there. At least, it saved him a couple of hours to narrow down the areas he’d search. The hunt didn’t end until the song ended which lasted for twelve hours. He hoped this squid was gonna be good.

Hours seem to have gone by as Dick swam along before he saw the squid he was looking for. It had to be it, the other sea creatures were swimming away as fast as possible as it opened his large mouth, toothy mouth.

“Alright, we got this Grayson, what’s a giant squid?”

Dick snuck an attack on the giant squid before he started to engage it. He was starting to regret his comment minutes ago about sea creatures. The giant squid was stronger than he anticipated but if Bruce Wayne taught him anything, which he taught him many things, it was to always be prepared. When Dick got closer he released that the giant squid was a lot bigger than he imagined it to be.

“So, I’m fighting the Kraken’s grandson, that’s nice,” Dick muttered to himself as he dodged the squids' tentacles. 

The squid was fast, his tentacles moved quickly in the water. Dick was mostly on the defensive as he pierced any tentacles that got too close to him. The last thing he needed was his humongous squid to damage his suit. Dick’s stamina started waning before he saw his opening, he swam in as quick as possible and used his spear to pierce the squids elongated head. He uses all of his strength in his body to slash the squid's head. He made sure to try to avoid the squid’s ink sac, he knew that the squid’s ink was more valuable than it’s tentacles. The squid's skin was its most vulnerable spot but it wasn’t just over. 

Dick tossed in special beads, that he created just for today, into the open wound and moved back as the squid started convulsing from the electric shock. He can’t even number all the times he shocked himself while creating those special beads. The squid stopped moving and Dick pumped his fist in the air as he started to dance in the water.

When he opened his eyes, he saw the giant squid being caught in a water-net.

Dick glared his eyes as Agual appeared. “Hey! What do you think you’re doing? I hunted that!” 

Agual smirked, “there are no rules stopping me. It just goes to show you that Atlanteans belong with other Atlanteans.”

Before Dick could swim and punch Agual in the face, the Atlantean was already way ahead swimming off with his catch. 

“Fuck!” Dick said as he swam in a circle.

What could he do? His biggest ticket at impressing the Atlantean people had already swum off with the asshole that is Agual. He knew he wanted to beat the crap out of Agual but he had more pressing concerns. He looked down at his watch, he had eight hours before the hunt ended. He planned quickly in his head before he came out with his decision.

“Looks like I’m going to hunt a Leviathan,” Dick stated as he pulled out his sonar map.

How hard could it be to find an extremely large sea serpent with a coiled body that also had legs and could breathe fire underwater? A sea creature like that should be easy to find, he thought it was crazy when Aquman told him it hasn’t been sighted in centuries. Step one was to find the Leviathan, step two was to kill it, and then step three is to punch Agual in the face. Dick didn’t have any time to lose and immediately started swimming onwards.

It has been five hours since the hunt started, and Kaldur’ahm would be lying if he said with each passing minute he doesn’t get more worried. His hair was now styled and his skin was decorated in the same decorations similar to the ones that were painted on Dick’s suit. Kaldur’ahm could do nothing but wait patiently. When he heard the trumpets sounding a return from the hunt, Kaldur’ahm swam quickly out of his seat. He as hoping to see Dick and that stupid shit-eating grin he loved so much except he saw Agual carrying  _ the _ giant squid. Agual sent a wink his way that made Kaldur’ahm click his tongue as he swam away.

Now, this was concerning. Dick wasn’t back yet and Agual arrived with such a lavish game. At this rate, Agual could challenge Dick. Kaldur’ahm swam at a steady pace as he thought of a way he could interrupt that challenge. The queen watched Kaldur’ahm with mirth in her eyes, she knew exactly what the young Atlantean was thinking. 

“Kaldur’ahm,” the queen called out, “the hunt is far from over.”

“I know that, my queen.”

“So, a contender shows up before he does and you lose faith in Dick’s abilities?”

“No!” Kaldur’ahm frown slightly.

“Many think the hardest part of this ceremony is the hunt,” Mera stated. “Sometimes waiting is the hardest part, but waiting shows the most. When situations become undesirable, will you still trust and have faith in your partner? Even then do you still believe that your partner will always have your best interests at heart? Or will you doubt them at every sign of struggle?”

Kaldur’ahm sighed as he returned to his seat.

“You won’t always be by his side, Kaldur’ahm. I know you two are used to fighting with each other, but you don’t always go into battle together,” Mera stated. 

“I understand this lesson. I believe he is capable, I’m just worried about him.”

Dick had been swimming for two hours before he came across the cave he read about. He was able to get Kaldur’ahm to get him some translated Atlantean text to prepare him for the hunt. He remembered that leviathans like to linger in deep, dark caves. It was all on the matter of finding the right cave.

Dick turned on his suits light as he swam further into the cave. He made sure that the settings weren’t too high that it would keep him from seeing the Leviathan’s fire. Not only did Leviathan’s like deep, dark caves but because they constantly breathed out fire, the water in their habitat was always warmer. It kept most sea creatures away, sure the Leviathan would always have to go out hunting but at least its home was always protected. Dick could tell that the water felt warmer, and the deeper he swam in the cave the less fish he started to notice.

Excitement and adrenaline started coursing through his body and he began to swim faster. If he found the leviathan he was going to be ecstatic--this renowned sea monster hasn’t been seen in centuries only to be found by him? As the water started to get hotter, Dick started to swim more cautiously in the cave. Dick came to an abrupt halt as a long, violent stream of fire blew past him. Dick moved against the wall of the cave until the hot flame went away. His heart was beating in his chest as he leaned off the cave wall and tilted his head. His eyes widened at what he saw.

Dick started laughing until another hot breath of fire flew his way and he immediately ducked. He swam towards the cause of the fire until before he was the almighty leviathan was before him. It was a sea serpent with a coiled body, two hind legs, and it was definitely breathing fire. Was it the humongous monster he read about? Absolutely not.

Dick laughed as he looked at the small sea serpent that was hardly longer than his arm. There was a large fish skeleton pile next to the tiny creature if the leviathan was bigger it probably would have been eerier.

“So you’re the mighty leviathan,” Dick chuckled as he reached out to grab the sea serpent.

The Leviathan was small but fast. It dodges Dick’s grab and quickly bites Dick’s hand before it swam back and a burst of flames erupted from its mouth.

“Ouch!” Dick said as he held his hand and ducked from the incoming flame. 

“Biting is not nice!” Dick pointed his finger at the small creature that seemed to stick his tongue out at him.

“Did it just stick its tongue out at me?” Dick asked himself. “Oh, it’s on.”

There were only thirty minutes left in the song and Aquaman was prepared to start a search party for Dick Grayson.

“Hey!” Dick shouted loudly, “I’m not late am I?”

Aquaman turned around and saw Dick smiling brightly, lifting up his hand and within it was a Levithan. 

“You’ve arrived just in time, I think you let Kaldur’ahm worry long enough.”

“Yeah, I know he’s been freaking out before this even started,” Dick stated as Aquaman clasped his shoulder. “So it seems you found the fabled Leviathan, those bastards are tricky and fast.”

“And they bite too,” Dick added. “Its bites aren’t poisonous, right?” 

Dick knows the little serpent bitten him way too many times.

“Harmless,” Aquaman reassured him.

Kaldur’ahm practically leaped out of his seat when he heard the sounding trumpets. Kaldur’ahm swam to see Dick appearing into the clearance and his eyes widened what was in his hand.

“He brought back a sea serpent?” Agual commented.

“Not just any sea serpent,” Kaldur’ahm responded. The elders in attendance noticed the small creature right away. It was still alive so it would be hard to not recognize the fire-breathing leviathan right away. Kaldur’ahm noticed the band around the leviathan’s mouth, keeping its flames from reaching its renowned length.

As much as Kaldur’ahm wanted to hug and kiss Dick, now wasn’t the time. The ceremony had yet to end. 

The ending of the hunting song was played joyously as they pounded the drums. Dick watched as the Atlanteans around him started bursting out in song and in the same dance. He never witnessed anything like this, he couldn’t take his eyes off Kaldur'ahm who was staring directly at him as he moved with ease. When the song finally ended so did the people. Aquaman swam to the middle of the bonding circle and gave another speech--Dick didn’t pay him any attention at all. Not until Aquaman declared his hunt successful and unrivaled.

Kaldur’ahm swam quickly into Dick’s arms and hugged him tightly before he kissed his lips. 

Dick kissed Kaldur’ahm back, “looks like we’re getting married again.”

“Yeah,” Kaldur’ahm responded as he leaned his forehead against Dicks.

The bonding ceremony was a lot faster than the hunt. Kaldur’ahm and Dick simply had to stand in the bond circle as the head priestess started the sacred chant that was followed by a steady thump of drums. The chant was a sacred blessing for bonded couples and usually, the couple did the sacred dance that went with it. Kaldur’ahm started teaching Dick the steps months ago, Dick was adamant to learn and he didn’t want Kaldur’ahm to do it alone.

“You’ve been practicing?” Kaldur’ahm asked with a wide grin as Dick stayed in step.

Dick was a fantastic dancer on many occasions but Kaldur’ahm wasn’t sure how he would do with dancing in water.

“Of course, I have. This is just as important to me as our wedding yesterday, Jackson,” Dick responded.

The song continued and the dance started to become more intricate. As the blessing continued, the bonding circle started to glow. It began as a faint blue glow until it started glowing brighter and brighter. Their dance ended before the blessing ended, the bright blue glow blinded out anyone that wasn’t Kaldur’ahm. Dick had no idea where the brown drinking cup appeared from, it was elongated, allowing both parties to take a drink at the same time. They drink all of the liquid and then Dick moves the cup to side to quickly claim Kaldur’ahm’s lips in a passionate kiss. During the final chants on the blessing, Kaldur’ahm placed his hand on Dick’s shoulder. The bright light of the bonding circle disappeared and the markings on Kaldur’ahm’s arms started to glow that same aura.

“I love you, Dick Grayson,” Kaldur’ahm stated.

“I love you too,” Dick responded.

Kaldur’ahm wasted no time and solidified their bond, Dick winced through the pain. Aquaman told him that it would hurt, and feel like almost getting a tattoo. The chant ended as soon as the bright blue glow left Kaldur’ahm’s arm.

“We did it?” Dick asked with a bright smile.

Kaldur’ahm smiled brightly in return, “yes. Under Atlantean law, we’re bonded now.”

“About time,” Dick stated before he started decorating Kaldur’ahm’s face with kisses.

Dick was disappointed to learn that even though Leviathans are legendary, they just aren’t worth eating. What was valuable about Leviathan’s were their scales and their fire sacs. A local craftsman used the scales and fire sac to craft a necklace piece that Dick gave to Kaldur’ahm. The squid though was very delicious. Dick was glad that he was able to eat that, and of course, he told Kaldur’ahm what happened between him and Agual.

Dick and Kaldur’ahm enjoyed their brief honeymoon in Atlantis, Aquaman had a special room designed for them so Dick was able to peel out of his suit. Dick was able to admire his bonding mark that Kaldur’ahm let on his shoulder. When their time in Atlantis came to an end, Dick and Kaldur’ahm returned to the surface where they were met by Dick’s family who congratulated them again. It was months later where Dick was the one waiting frantically for Kaldur’ahm, exactly nine months later.

Dick still remembers the look on Bruce’s face when he told them that it was Kaldur’ahm that was pregnant. Still remembering that funny moment doesn’t make Dick pace the cave any less. He stared at the body of water waiting for any news to come.

“Kaldur’ahm is strong, he will be fine,” Aquaman assured him. He was sitting on a nearby couch patiently flipping through channels on the TV.

“I know, but I still wish I could be there with him,” Dick responded. “How long does it take to deliver a baby?”

“Definitely longer than a couple of hours,” Batman stated as he arrived out of nowhere.

“It’s been almost twelve hours,” Dick responded immediately. Atlantean or not, labor shouldn’t last that long.

Through Dick’s frantic pacing, the water at the edge of the cave started to appear. Mera was the first to appear out of the water.

“Everything is fine, Dick. Kaldur’ahm will be up shortly,” Mera assured him as she made her way to sit beside Aquaman.

When Kaldur’ahm broke water, Dick was still pacing. “Dick,” Kaldur’ahm called out softly.

“Kaldur!” Dick called as he moved to the edge of the water.

“I took a bit longer than anticipated to heal, but here she is,” Kaldur’ahm stated as he unwrapped the Atlantean cloth around the small bundle. “Come meet, Sha’lain’a Mary Grayson.”

Dick stretched out his arms and held his daughter, “she’s beautiful.” Dick cooed as he counted she had all of her toes and her fingers. He noticed the small webbing in between her digits and the small slits on the side of her neck. 

“Glad to have finally met you Sha’lain’a, I’m daddy,” Dick cooed as he rubbed his baby girl’s face. She reacted to the touch and Dick never noticed the wet tears that left his eyes. Kaldur’ahm wiped away the tears easily.

“You’re amazing, Kaldur,” Dick stated as he looked at Kaldur’ahm. 

“We made her together,” Kaldur’ahm responded quietly. There was Batman looking over Dick’s shoulder to look at his grand-daughter. Kaldur’ahm never thought that Batman would be scared of an infant.

Dick grins, “that we did,” he bites his lips as he kissing Kaldur’ahm quickly. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

“I think we’re the best thing that’s ever happened to each other,” Kaldur’ahm responded as he leaned on the edge of the stone. It wasn’t time for him to come out of the water yet. Sha’lain’a cries caught their attention and Kaldur’ahm reached out for her.

“Time for her to return to the water,” Kaldur’ahm said, but then was interrupted with a yawn.

“Time for a nap?” Dick asked with a soft smile.

“I’ll surface in a couple of hours,” Kaldur’ahm responded with a quick kiss.

Dick watched as Kaldur’ahm disappeared back into the water. The special Atlantean baby unit opened up and Kaldur’ahm placed their newborn daughter in there. It had to be custom-built so that their daughter could stay in the water and so Dick could care for her as Kaldur’ahm rested. Never in his wildest dreams did Dick think that he and Kaldur’ahm would have a baby. It was such a small chance and now she was here. It was a new beginning for them both, but Dick and Kaldur’ahm have a long history of starting new beginnings together.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was requested by Phantom_Siren! It took some time but I finally wrote it! 
> 
> I imagined a bottom Kaldur'ahm, and it was just sexy to me and I couldn't stop myself. They do switch though, just not as often as Kaldur'ahm thinks. 
> 
> Their daughter is named after both of their moms. Kaldur'ahm's mom name is Sha'lain'a and Dick's mother name is Mary. 
> 
> It was fun thinking of a non-traditional wedding ceremony for Atlanteans. I had a lot of fun thinking about their bonding ceremony. At first, I was going to write the Leviathan as a huge creature. I even pictured Dick hauling it in during the last few minutes asking for him. But then I pictured what if the Leviathan isn't so grand in size? It made me laugh a lot and I hope you guys enjoyed it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading this story and I hope you enjoyed!   
> <33  
> SN  
> PS sorry for any mistakes.  
> PSS the first time Dick catches Agual out of the ocean is when he punches him.


End file.
